


Papa Don't Preach

by PJatO98



Series: First To Know [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJatO98/pseuds/PJatO98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events of Blessing, Korra and Asami are happily married. Bolin and Opal recently had a baby of their own and Korra is starting to get antsy. Asami, well... not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Don't Preach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So I promised this installment of the "First To Know" series... over a year ago now and I feel horrible, but I worked hard on this so I hope that makes up for my absence.  
> Enjoy!

Asami was awakened from her peaceful slumber by a nice, solid kick to the shim closely followed by a quiet curse and then a booming bark.

“Naga!” she heard her wife whisper shout, “Quiet! Asami is asleep!”

The older woman turned over to face the other girl, who was now sitting up in the bed with her finger to her lips trying to shush her polar bear dog at the foot of their bed, “Not anymore,” Asami let out, her voice still groggy.

Korra’s eyes widened, but she smiled apologetically as she rubbed the back of her neck with a soft chuckle, “Sorry.”

Asami shook her head with a small smile as she sat up in the bed as well, “Don’t worry about it,” she told her, “Good morning,” she greeted, leaning in for a kiss, which Korra happily returned, mumbling, “Morning,” into it herself.

They pulled away laughing when Naga nudged her way between them, tail wagging and tongue hanging out. Asami patted the polar bear dog’s head with a smile, “Good morning to you too, girl.” Naga barked happily in reply.

“What are we doing today?” Asami asked, leaning her head on Korra’s, “You don’t have some big, world meeting to attend, do you?”

Korra laughed, “Well… yeah actually,” she started, “But Tenzin, Pema, and the kids invited us over for dinner,” she shared, playing with Asami’s fingers, “Tenzin said he invited Mako and Bolin too.”

Asami smiled, “The whole gang, huh?” she felt Korra nod, “I hope Opal comes along,” she continued, “I want to see the baby.”

Korra nodded again, “Yeah. Me too,” she agreed, almost sadly.

Noticing her tone, Asami lifted her head off Korra’s shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

Korra shook her head, “Nothing,” she stood from the bed, “I’m going to get dressed.”

Asami didn’t need to ask anything else to know what Korra had on her mind. It was something the two of them had already talked about, but the older woman tried her best to avoid the topic: kids.

Asami knew that Korra wanted them, hell, she wanted them herself, but she was hesitant. Unlike Korra, Asami’s childhood and family life wasn’t particularly normal. Her mom was murdered when she was six, so she didn’t get the chance to grow up with the nurture of a mother. Her father, she believed, was perfect until he was thrown in prison after conspiring with the Equalists, and years later, when she finally forgave him, he was killed as well.

She sighed. She was too nervous to raise children of her own. She would make a horrible parent, wouldn’t she, not growing up with her own parental figures of her own? Korra, on the other hand, would make a fantastic mother. She was able to grow up and continue to grow with both of her loving parents. Korra was always so good with the air kids to the point where they treated her like their older sister. And it helped that the Avatar was still a kid at heart.

The one thing that did concern the both of them was the fact that they were the two busiest women in the city, Asami running one of the most successful businesses in the world and Korra being the Avatar of course, was continuously bringing peace and balance to the world.

“Hello?” Korra snapped Asami out of her thoughts by waving her hand in front of Asami’s face, Asami blinked, “You okay?” her wife asked.

“Hmm?” she paused, mulling over what Korra had asked, “Oh yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking.”

Korra smirked, “Well that’s not too surprising. Do you ever stop thinking?”

Asami shook her head, “Never,” she said, a sly smile on her face, “But I know you wouldn’t understand.”

The Avatar didn't register what Asani had said for awhile, but her smile did turn

into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed, “Wait…” she pointed an accusing finger at the other woman, “Hey!” 

Asami giggled, planting a kiss on Korra’s cheek, “Sorry,” she apologized, totally unapologetically, “Did I hurt the big, strong Avatar’s feelings?” she laughed as Korra pouted. She rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek again, “Love you!”

Korra grumbled, “I love you too,” she replied with her arms crossed.

Asami nodded, satisfied with herself and stood, “I’m going to get dressed and check in on work. I won’t be long. We can go over to air temple island early if you want.”

“There’s a meeting with Raiko I have to go to,” Korra rolled her eyes, “I hope it’s quick.”

Asami smiled at her wife’s annoyance, “Do you want to just meet at Air Temple Island then?”

Korra shrugged, “Sure. Sounds good,” she grabbed her glider from where it was leaning against the wall, “See you then?”

“Mmm,” Asami leaned forward and planted a quick peck on Korra’s lips, “See you later.”

The Avatar smiled and gave Asami a mock salute before jumping out of their bedroom window. Asami giggled as she watched her wife take off into the sky.

* * *

 

“Hey, kid,” Lin called out as she approached the Avatar. They were gathered at City Hall for the meeting. They didn’t know what it was about yet.

Korra smirked at the greeting, “Hey,” she replied as Lin took a spot next to her, “It’s been awhile.”

Lin grunted in response. 

“Are you going to Tenzin’s later?” Korra asked.

The police chief shrugged, “I suppose I could put up with everyone for one day.”

Korra smiled and playfully elbowed the other woman, “Aw, Lin! That’s so sweet!”

Lin rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get this over with.”

They made their way to Raiko’s office where the meeting were to take place. That being the case, Korra figured that it wouldn’t take long. When they arrived, Tenzin and the other Republic City council members were already gathered.

“How nice of you to join us, Avatar,” Raiko spoke from behind his desk.

Korra rolled her eyes and ignored the smirk Lin was shooting her way, “Good to see you too, President Raiko.”

He grumbled and cleared his throat as Korra made her way to stand next to Tenzi. Lin stayed farther back, “Now that we’re all here,” Raiko started. Korra huffed causing Tenzin to elbow her. One of the other council members frowned at them.

“It may come to a surprise to all of you, but after long consideration with my family, I have decided to retire as president of Republic City.”

Commotion suddenly broke out among the council members, but Raiko quickly reigned them back in, “Quiet!” he shouted, “Calm down, all of you!”

Tenzin stepped forward and spoke. Korra watched him closely, “Will we be holding public elections again?”

Raiko nodded, “That’s the plan, yes.”

“Who’s going to run?” the Avatar asked.

“That’s why I called this meeting. While we won’t be the deciding factor, I would like to have some ideas of who you believe may be a formidable replacement,” he explained.

Everyone was quiet. Korra looked at Tenzin with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he thought. Lin stepped closer to the two of them.

Raiko’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “None of you have anyone in mind?”

“What about Sato?” Lin spoke up from her spot. There were nods and murmurs among the other council members.

Korra turned to Lin, shock apparent on her face. Lin just shrugged.

Raiko looked to be considering it, “Sato has proved able to successfully run a company as big as Future Industries. And she’s kept it on track after all these years…”

He paused but before he had the chance to continue, Korra cut him off, “Woah, woah! Hold on a second!” The council turned to her and Raiko crossed his arms, “You can’t actually  considering this? I mean don’t get me wrong, Asami is probably more than capable, but did you hear yourself?” she questioned Raiko, “She’s running the biggest company in the world!” Korra shook her head with a frown, “She’s got plenty on her plate as it is.”

“Avatar Korra,” one of the council members addressed her, “with all do respect, I don’t think it’s fair to bring your personal life into…”

“Damn right it’s fair!” Korra snapped at him, “Asami is my personal life!”

Tenzin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down, “I believe Avatar Korra is right. Mrs. Sato is already a very busy woman with the weight of Future Industries on her shoulders.”

Raiko narrowed his eyes, but nodded nevertheless, “I suppose you’re right, Councilman Tenzin.” Korra frowned at the absence of her mention, “Do any of you have any other ideas?”

When no one spoke up, Raiko huffed and rubbed his brow, “Well after that little outburst… I’ll end this meeting early.”

Korra quickly turned on her heel and stormed out of the building. Tenzin and Lin followed. Once they made it outside, Korra turned to them and immediately started venting, “What the hell!” she shouted, “Spirits, I can’t wait for that asshole to retire…”

“Sorry, kid. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen back there,” Lin said guiltily. 

The Avatar shook her head and gave the police chief a reassuring smile, “I was just surprised is all,” she explained, “but that stuff Raiko and that stupid council dude were saying,” she clenched her fists, “Ugh!”

Once she calmed down she turned to her mentor, “Thanks for backing me, Tenzin. Raava knows Raiko doesn’t listen to anything I say.”

Tenzin smiled, “Of course. You should probably mention this to Asami though. I don’t think Raiko’s going to give up that easily.”

Korra nodded, “Yeah… I’ll talk to her tonight.”

“Are you heading home?” Tenzin asked.

The Avatar shook her head, “Actually I was going to come back with you, if that’s okay? Asami’s checking up on Future Industries, so we figured we would just meet up on the island.”

“Of course,” Tenzin answered, “The kids will be happy to see you.”

Korra beamed, “Well I’m excited to see them too! It’s been awhile since I could just let loose and be one of the kids again.”

Lin scoffed.

* * *

 

“Hey mom. Dad,” Asami greeted after settling in front of her parent’s grave sites . She needed to clear her head, and while she truly did plan on going to work, she instead found that her legs had carried her to where she was, with her parents. 

“I’m doing really well. Korra’s been taking good care of me. We take good care of each other,” she smiled and sighed happily, “These past years with her have been the happiest of my life and I know she feels the same. I just wish you guys could be here to see me now. To see us.” She paused to collect her thoughts, “Lately… I can tell that there’s something on Korra’s mind. I mean of course it’s on mine too… I just… I just don’t think I would make a very good mother. Korra tells me that I’m way wrong. Says that I would make a fantastic parent and Spirits, do I want to believe her. But… no offense to either of you, I didn’t have the greatest childhood,” Asami shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself, “I lost you at such a young age, Mom. And then Dad was always so focused on work after you were gone. Always so busy, though I always loved you both.”

“That’s what worries me the most. Korra and I aren’t a very ordinary couple. She’s the Avatar!” she let out an exasperated laugh, “And I’m running the biggest company in the world! I mean sometimes we can barely make time for each other, so who says we can even make time for a kid?”

“Korra wants kids so bad, though. She’s so good with them. Probably because she still is one,” she muttered with a smile, “but I think you guys would be surprised. She’s definitely fit for parenthood,” Asami sighed, “I just want her to be happy. Always. But I don’t really know what to do. I want to give in and start a family, of course I do, I’d be starting one with Korra, but… I’m scared.” Asami had finally admitted to herself what she was truly feeling. She was scared, which was something she hadn’t even told her wife yet. She would have another life, a tiny one, in  _ her _ hands and that  _ terrified  _ her, “I don’t really know what to do.” She shook her head to rid of her thoughts, “Tenzin and his family invited us over for dinner. All of us. Mako, Bolin, Opal,” Asami listed, “It’ll be great to see everyone again. We’re all so busy, so it’s hard to get together sometimes. I’m excited.”

“Speaking of which,” she started, glancing down at her watch, “I’m supposed to be meeting Korra at Air Temple Island soon. She had some kind of meeting with Raiko,” she rolled her eyes, “Who knows what it was about.” She stepped closer to the Sato graves and placed her hands gently on both of them, “I’ve got to go. I’ll make sure to bring Korra along with me next time. I love you guys so much.”

* * *

 

When Asami made it to Air Temple Island, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan quickly rushed to Asami in greeting. Asami hugged each of them, “Hey! I missed you guys!”

Meelo pulled away and pouted, putting his hands on his hips, “Well you don’t come around very often anymore, pretty lady.”

Asami smiled and ruffled his hair, “I know, I know. Korra and I have been busy lately.”

Ikki turned to Meelo, “Yeah, Meelo! Married life is busy,” she crossed her arms, “Tell him, Asami.”

Asami shrugged and smiled, “It’s a  _ good _ busy.” Ikki smiled, “Speaking of the ‘married life’, is Korra here?”

Rohan pointed behind him, “She’s inside.”

“Why thank you,” she said to the youngest air kid, “Are you guys coming?” Asami asked them, motioning to her destination. 

Ikki nodded and excitedly latched onto Asami’s arm. Ikki had taken to her the most after all the time they had known each other. It was… interesting. But Asami didn’t mind. She enjoyed the time they spent together. She enjoyed all her time spent with the air kids.

They made their way inside to the table which was already surrounded by friends. Tenzin sat looking annoyed as Bumi bugged him. Kya was next to Bumi, laughing at her brothers and occasionally turning to Lin, who was next to her, to get her attention. Lin, in turn, looked bored and rolled her eyes at her friends’ antics. Mako made conversation with his brother while Opal watched Korra endearingly as she played with San.

Asami smiled as her wife made ridiculous faces at the baby, who giggled. She made her way to sit next to Korra, “Hi,” she called out softly in greeting.

Korra turned to her, beaming, “Hey! I was wondering when you’d get here,” she said right before Asami leaned down for a quick kiss. When they pulled away Asami made her rounds greeting everyone at the table. Once she finished she sat next to Korra and watched her interact with the baby, placing a hand on her wife’s leg. Ikki plopped down next to her and leaned over her to get a good look at the baby. Asami giggled.

It wasn’t the first time Asami was blown away by Korra’s care towards children. She was incredible. It seemed to come so naturally with her, which was something Asami wished she could be for her wife. 

When San started fussing, Korra handed him off to Opal who excused herself from table.      They watched her go and once she was out of the room, Korra turned to Asami, “How was work?” she asked.

Asami shrugged, “I’m sure it’s fine.” Korra face showed her obvious confusion, so Asami patted her leg, “I meant to go, but I… went to see my mom and dad instead.”

Korra smiled sadly and placed her hand on Asami’s, “How’d it go?”

Asami nodded, “It went well. I’ve been so busy lately… it was good to be back there.” 

“I could’ve gone with you,” Korra pouted.

“It’s not a big deal,” she shook her head, “Besides, you had Raiko’s meeting. How’d that go anyways?”

Korra scoffed, eyebrows narrowing, “Same as always,” she caught Lin’s eyes from across the table and shook her head, “I’ll tell you about it later.”

Asami raised an eyebrow, “Okay…?”

Just then Pema made her way from the kitchen and started placing food on the table. Jinora followed closely behind her, arms full of food as well. When she put the food on the table, Asami quickly stood and gave the younger girl a tight hug in greeting, “How have you been?” Asami asked as they pulled away.

“Really good!” Jinora replied with a smile.

Asami smiled back, “We’ll have to catch up over dinner.”

Jinora nodded enthusiastically, “Yes. Let’s.” She turned and followed her mother back into the kitchen to help carry out the rest of the food. 

The CEO sat back down next to her wife and Opal joined them again shortly after, handing off a now happy baby to Bolin who took his son with a large, goofy grin. Mako smiled too and held a hand out which San high fived happily. Korra smirked at the interaction and stuck her tongue out at the police officer, who rolled his eyes. Asami, suddenly overwhelmed with feelings, placed a hand on Korra’s leg, catching the other girl’s attention. Korra turned to her, grabbing onto her hand and planting a kiss on Asami’s cheek, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

Korra and Asami stayed the latest out of all their friends and after bidding the family farewell they made their way to the ferry for their journey home. They stood at the front of the ferry near the railing in each other’s arms. They were quiet for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company.

Asami leaned back into Korra’s arms, a content smile on her face, “San is starting to look a lot like Bolin.” She felt Korra nod.

“He’s got Opal’s eye though,” Korra replied smiling, “He’s going to be a pretty kickass airbender.”

Asami shifted slightly, “You can tell?” 

Korra shrugged, “Yeah. I haven’t told Bo. I want him to be super surprised, you know? I think Opal can sense it though.”

“He’ll be a great airbender with Opal as his teacher.”

They stood in comfortable silence again, but Asami broke it once again, “Did something happen at Raiko’s meeting?”

She felt Korra stiffen, “He’s an asshole.”

Asami scoffed, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Korra chuckled, “Well he called the meeting to tell us that he’s retiring his position as president.”

The taller woman turned to face her wife, “What?” she asked surprised, “What’s going to happen?”

“I guess we’ll just have another election.”

“Who do you think will run?” Asami asked watching as Korra narrowed her eyes. Asami frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Your name might have come up,” she answered.

Asami’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yeah. And Raiko seemed pretty serious about asking you but obviously he can’t force you to do it and I mean you’re already running a  _ huge _ company for Spirits sake! How  _ dare _ he even  _ consider _ you,” Asami grabbed onto Korra’s flailing arms causing her to stop. 

Asami shot her a small smile, “Hey, hey. Relax. Is that what you told him?”

Korra blushed, “Maybe…”

The CEO let out a breathy laugh, “I wish I could have been there to see his face.”

Korra smirked, proud of herself, “It was pretty great.”

They laughed.

“Well,” Asami started once they calmed down, “If he wants to talk to me about it I’ll humor him. But I’ll definitely turn it down.”

“Really?”

“Yeah of course. Like you said, I’ve already got my hands full with my company. And we’re both going to have our hands full with our kids.”

Korra froze, “Kids?” she repeated slowly.

“I’ve been thinking… a lot. And I’ve decided that I want to start a family. With you.” She paused, gauging her wife’s reaction, “I know that it’s going to be hard with you being all Avatar-y and me running Future Industries but I’m willing to do it if it’s with you.”

Overwhelmed with emotion, Korra surged forward and pulled Asami to her in a tight hug, “I’m totally ready. We’re going to make pretty fantastic parents,” Korra said through her happy tears, “but these are going to be some crazy kids.”

“I know,” Asami chuckled, “I handle you just fine though, so that won’t be a problem.

“Hey!” Korra exclaimed, trying to act offended.

Asami shook her head and pulled her in for a kiss, “I love you so much.”

The Avatar couldn’t stop smiling, “I love you too,” she replied and then pulled Asami in for another tight hug. She threw a fist in the air, “I think we should have a hundred kids!” she declared loudly into the night sky.

Asami looked over Korra’s shoulder and started into the golden light of the spirit portal as they neared Republic City. She didn’t have the heart to turn Korra down, so instead, she pulled her wife closer to her, “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this installment of the "First To Know" series. I plan on this being four parts, so the next one should be the last, though I don't know when I'll have it done. Stay tuned!


End file.
